


of our elaborate plans, the end

by trashfaves



Series: this is the end [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad at tagging, Gen, Horror, Lucifer’s Cage, Mindfuck, My first fic, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Sam in Hell, also it’s disappointing bc idk how to Tag™, also kinda???, it’s not great but fuck off, more the... existential kind, my first published fic and this is so disappointing, nah, not bc it’s a bad fic, not my first fic mind u, that i publish!!!, the uhh the mindfuck kind, the... uhh what the fuck? What The Fuck? i don’t Understand?? kind, u know the kind, weird formatting, yeah kinda horror i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfaves/pseuds/trashfaves
Summary: Sam falls.He falls, he falls, and he falls.(stop falling)it’s too quietit’s too darkthe light is gone





	of our elaborate plans, the end

Sam falls.

He falls, he falls, and he falls.

Isn’t it funny (it’s not) how a word can lose all meaning when it’s repeated over and over and over and over? 

 

Again and again and again and again.

 

Sam falls.

 

 

Everything is too dark.

A figure approaches.

Everything is too bright. 

andhewantsitto  
stop

stop

stop

 

 

it doesn’t 

 

instead, 

it encapsulates him

and

 

he

 

 

screams. 

 

 

Sometimes he cries, other times he does not. 

 

why are you sad?  
don’t be sad.  
you’re here with me.

do you not want to be here?

 

stop crying.

 

you are here.

 

with ME.

 

it’s so bright.  
it’s too bright. stop it.

NO.

it’s too bright. please.

stop falling then.

i can’t.

 

(no response.)

 

stop shining. 

why.

stop covering everything in light and expecting not to create shadows. 

 

i (can’t) won’t.

 

...

...

 

there are no shadows here.

 

you can’t see them, of course.

 

that doesn’t mean they don’t exist.

 

…

 

i can see everything here.

 

apparently notSILENCE.  
iBE QUIET. 

i will not tolerate this. 

 

silence.

 

silence.

 

 

silence.

 

where are you going?

…

Where 

Please Don’t Leave.

 

it’s so dark. 

 

it’s too dark.

please come back.

please

Please

PLEASE

 

it’s too dark.

it’s too quiet.

 

 

Sam falls.

**Author's Note:**

> hey shitlords i hope u liked it bc i love making people happy (irl people not my tiny characters. they’re uhh, not very happy. understatement of the year u garbage-looking loser. don’t be mad at me, i’m the loser. out of you and me i’m not the best. (((spoiler alert you’re better than me probably))))
> 
> (uhh what are you doing tonight?? heyy, wanna uhh, wanna comment on my fic. it’s free)


End file.
